


Never Gonna...

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was re-watching the first couple of seasons and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna...

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Gonna...  
>  **Character/Pairing:** Rose, the Doctor  
>  **Rating:** All ages  
>  **Genre:** Humor, fluff, double drabble  
>  **Summary:** I was re-watching the first couple of seasons and this happened.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.

Rose blinked at the Doctor, shaking her head in confusion. "What?"

"In the car with you dad. You said his song was playing." He grinned and leaned on the TARDIS console beside her, mirroring her pose. His hair dropped over his forehead as he peered closely at her feet to get his own just right.

Shifting her feet purposely so he'd have to rearrange his own, she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Did not. Don't even know who it is."

He crossed his arms and put his left foot over his right. "You sang it when we were trapped in that cell on Floe. Said it was on the radio when you rode with your dad."

"Never gonna give you up," she sang lightly, "never gonna let you down-- yeah, so?" Slipping her hands into her back pockets on her jeans, she leaned sideways on the console, facing him. She had no clue what he was on about.

The Doctor turned and faced her, hands in his pockets in his usual pose. Then his eyes lifted to her and she felt her heart flutter a little as his grin slid up his cheeks again. "Time Rick-rolled you!"


End file.
